My Fake Boyfriend
by NATIVESx182
Summary: Elena's fathers family is coming to town. The one person who Elena doesn't want to see is her stuck up perfect cousin. What could Elena possibly do to show up her cousin? How bout have Damon me he "boyfriend"


**Authors Note**

I got this idea while eating Cocoa Puffs, I don't know why but I did. I wanted to write the first chapter straight away because this seems like a really fun idea. So here I am writing this story and watching Grimm. Elena OOC, her hair and wardrobe is like Taylor Momsen, only she has her normal hair color. I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters.

Enjoy.

-Caitlin

"I have a favor to ask you." I said as I sat down in front of the fire in the Boarding House parlor.

"What exactly is that favor ." Damon asked as he fixed his glass of whiskey.

"Well, my dad's part of the family is coming over for a visit. My aunt and uncle are okay, I guess, and their son is nice. But their daughter is a really pain in my neck. She always wants to out do me and she pretends that she's perfect. With her perfect blond curls, and perfect grades, and perfect everything! I'm tiered of her rubbing it in my face. So I was wondering if you would…" I got cutoff by Damon.

"And you want me to do what? Pretend to be your boyfriend?" Damon joked but he saw how I bit my lip and looked down, a look of disbelief overcame his face. "You can't be serious. You don't really think we could fool anybody."

"I know it's not exactly the best idea, but I really need this!" I said getting up and walked over to him. "I will owe you so much! I know you haven't been with anybody since Andy, and I know men have needs maybe I could fulfill them. Nothing past 3rd base though." I explained.

"Fine," Damon agreed with a sigh. " Just how exactly do you plan on executing this? I mean, everyone in this town knows were in the 'Friend Zone'." Damon said with air quotes.

"Believe it or not I thought that through. We just tell them we've been dating secretly. They have to think that something's been going on, anyone with eyes could-" I stopped talking at the look Damon had. His eyes seemed sad with something else mixed in.

"Fine. I guess we should tell Jeremy and Rick about "us" then? Don't want them surprised when they see us together." Damon reasoned.

"I guess you right, wanna go now?" I asked and smiled at him.

"Sure." Damon said. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you!" I squealed as I pulled away.

"What did you want to tell us?" Alaric asked as he sat down. I took a deep breathe before looking at Damon.

"Well this might come as a bit of a shock but ah- we- how do I put this?" I stuttered but Damon continued for me.

"We've been dating." I shot him a look for being so blunt. "What? You were beating around the bush." Damon shrugged.

"Finally, I was getting tiered of all their bickering. You guys were stating to sound like you were an old married couple." Jeremy said and walked into from out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, you guys should have worked on the whole sneaking around thing. You guys all but said the words." Caroline said coming out of the kitchen also.

"Yeah, I thought you too were already together." Tyler said stepping out of the kitchen.

"What's going on here? Some type of party at my house that wasn't invited to? Do you have Bonnie and Matt back there too?" I asked confused.

"Nope, just me." Bonnie smiled, I through my hands up in surprise.

"Well, I better get going. I never to the fire out." Damon said to me.

"I'll go too. I have something to tell you." I turned to Damon and we both got up.

"Are you spending the night?" Alaric asked.

"Probably." I responded and grabbed my leather jacket.

"I don't know… spending the night at your boyfriend house?" Rick said warily.

"It'll be fine." I told him. We walked to the door but before we left we hear Jeremy say, "Where protection!"

I blushed and pushed past Damon and out the door.

We walked inside and walked and straight into the parlor.

"I was thinking that since were going to act all coupley we should get used to it." I said awkwardly.

"If you want to kiss me all you have to do is ask." Damon smirked. We were standing so close together in the dim lighting. It was getting hard to control myself with him, how am I supposed to not just throw myself at him. What am I supposed to do?

"Well, I just think it would be helpful." I said stepping closer to him. I gently laid my lips on his and sparks flew. It quickly became full of passion. Who knows how long we've been kissing, it felt like hours and minutes at the same time.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be awkward in public." Damon said.

"Nope." I agreed and made my to my own room here.


End file.
